


The Crazy Summoner Book Two

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, grimas not really happy about that lol, happy!grima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Having recently ended the war on Mùspell and thinking it was time to rest, I've travelled to Nifl for a bit of R and R with Grima and my two Morgans.  Oh and I'm also pregnant...I wonder then what kind of shenanigans await me.  It's hard enough having Emblians trying to track us down, but the fight with Veronica is far from over...





	1. Order of Heroes Roster

**Order of Heroes Roster**

 

 **Anna** (The Commander of the Order- also known as the most annoying rule maker, also the biggest moneygrubber in the army, constantly thinks about the next biggest scheme to turn a quick buck.   ~~Useless bench unit.~~ )

 

 **Alfonse** (Prince of Askr and ~~totally not my type~~.  He has been growing on me however, still not my type romantically.  Alfonse does have a thing for Fjorm and that's his saving grace.)*

 

 **Sharena** (Alfonse's sister, the one who wants to be friends with everyone.  Didn't get the meme about how fatal that would be. Should probably watch out for her and Hrìd possibly having babies at some point...)*

 

_Notes are mildly important to be made here…_

 

 **Chloey** (What is there to say about myself?  Well I summon people and that's about all I'm useful for.  Apparently Grima’s favourite human, and I tend to be the one that everyone seeks out.  The least likely to get any decent sleep.  ~~Like at all because Morgans do not know the meaning of letting parents rest damn it.~~ )

 

 _Note Units appear in Order of their summoning by me I should add notes at some point too...though I doubt that will ever happen._ ~~_Maybe when Anna stops being such a bitch about everything_ _._ ~~

 

 **Virion** (dumb flirt but good with a bow.  Duke of Rosanne and mostly outspoken...when he's primping and what not.  The second most useful first unit.)

 

 **Mathew** (who now?  Is an occasional smart mouth but sticks to the shadows.  I'm not even sure I should even invest in this guy.)

 

 **Raigh** (A kid who ain't seeing a fucking battlefield god damn it!)

 

 **Ogma** (Mercenary dude level headed most of the time)

 

 **Nino** (Cinnamon Roll number 1, I am going to kill the bastard that made her an assassin...)

 

 **Cordelia** (Needs to relax)

 

 **Clarine** (Stuck up bitch)

 

 **Selena** (Severa clearly but don’t tell anyone I said that)

 

 **Florina** (Cinnamon Roll number 2)

 

 **Corrin** (Male, sweet and thoughtful but not my type romantically is a good brother though...)*

 

 **Setsuna** (Oh god don’t take this one out of the Castle!)

 

 **Effie** (Super strong, ask her for all strength related tasks)

 

 **Corrin aka Kamui** (Female, sort of like a sister)*

 

 **Jeorge** (Not my type clearly)

 

 **Henry** (SINnamon Roll number 1 best friend and brother like Corrin)*

 

 **Azama** (Monk…)

 

 **Felicia** (Cinnamon Roll number 3)

 

 **Maria** (Cinnamon Roll number 4)

 

 **Fir** (Nope, no comment)

 

 **Beruka** (Assassin thinly disguised as a retainer)

 

 **Eirika** (Too Nice for her own Good…)

 

 **Saizo** (Sour Bastard needs to lighten the fuck up- like really needs to)

 

 **Arthur** (Unlucky Superhero wannabe.)

 

 **Robin aka Reflet** (Female, my best friend despite the fact that she might forget me.  The second biggest book reader)*

 

 **Linde** (No comments here)

 

 **Gunter** (Veteran Number 1)

 

 **Lissa** (Cinnamon Roll number 5, best Healer in Arena)*

 

 **Rebecca** (Sweet and cute)

 

 **Stahl** (The Average Guy...a good shoulder to lean on when needed)

 

 **Jaffar** (Needs to be reminded he’s worth something on a regular basis)

 

 **Merric** (Mage Guy)

 

 **Catria** (Pegasus Knight…)

 

 **Hana** (Don’t ask…)

 

 **Draug** (Armour Guy)

 

 **Niles** (Eww...do not want to talk to him _ever_ even if I’ve been through hell.  The last person I’d want to have sex with is bi, I wish he was just gay)

 

 **Hinata** (Same as Niles in that I wouldn’t have sex with this guy either)

 

 **Tsubaki** (Also same as Niles, somewhat arrogant)

 

 **Lucius** (Sweet and cute I am sick of the others thinking he’s a woman...I should hit a few people with Breidablik…)*

 

 **Hinoka** (Thighs Chan…)

 

 **Wrys** (Skilled Healer)

 

 **Sophia** (Delicate flower)

 

 **Shanna** (Trainee)

 

 **Ephraim** (Hates Ike with a passion....those two are always fighting)

 

 **Ike** (Hates Ephraim.  Apparently started it and the pair have been fighting since then.  My _least_ favourite hero)

 

 **Odin** (Owain obviously and I don’t know how no one figured that out...never fails to make me laugh and seems to know it)*

 

 **Sully** (Stahl’s other half.  I swear those two are the best together.  Reflet and I ship of course!)

 

 **Lucina** (Brave Princess, the very definition of Cinnamon Roll.  Also is the sweetest person. The most driven, also shipped with Robin.  Reflet doesn’t agree but I’m shipping away!)*

 

 **Eliwood** (Roy’s Dad.)

 

 **Athena** (Cool Accent, nice Lady)

 

 **Lon’qu** (Scared of me because I’m a woman.  I have been trying to help him decrease his gynophobia…)*

 

 **Ceada** (Marth’s girlfriend shippy ship ship with Marth...I wonder if they’ll end up having a baby together, I hope so!)

 

 **Tailtiu** (D-)

 

 **Chrom** (regular variant, also a fucking Peeper!  Hates Grimmy and usually tries to goad Grimmy into fights.  Also bi...and did I mention he’s a peeping tom?)*

 

 **Lukas** (The last one I want to apologise)

 

 **Lilina** (Roy’s girlfriend of course!  Must ship...must ship hard. Reflet approves, Robin...not so much)

 

 **Bartre** (Axe)

 

 **Seliph** (Surprisingly quiet and shy)

 

 **Ike** (Brave Hero, is more mature than regular Ike, still gets into fights with both regular Ike and Ephraim over who's stronger, which only serves to make me want to throttle all three of them)*

 

 **Clair** (Pegasus Knight Noble)

 

 **Michalis** (Annoying to even ask to do anything.  Must always use contract to make him behave)

 

 **Donnel** (The relatable one.  Gotta love a fellow farmer)

 

 **Fjorm** (The gentle one.  Really thinks she owes me...she doesn’t)*

 

 **Robin aka Robby Boo** (to Brave Lucina _only_ Male and a great help liked Lucina from the beginning and begged me to help him since he was too shy.  Of course I helped them get together and Reflet has kind of come around since she spoke with him)*

 

 **Laslow** (Inigo grew up but is still an annoying little flirt.  Will hit with Breidablik the next time he tries that flirting shit on me...or just let Grimmy deal with him...the latter being very tempting.)

 

 **Xander** (Conquest/Revelation Husbando, also has some insanely good writing.  Also taught me how to use a sword kind of...)*

 

 **Palla** (Pegasus Knight)

 

 **Tiki** (Naga’s Voice, also a great person to turn to for advice)

 

 **Mae** (Blegh)

 

 **Reinhardt aka Reinie** (tome variant, also given the nickname because I can’t say his name properly no matter how many times he and others have tried to help me)

 

 **Navarre aka Navie** (No words)

 

 **Gerome** (Hurting and hiding it, I really want to help this guy out)*

 

 **Catria aka Katie** (spring variant, called Katie because I had to)*

 

 **Peri** (PTSD.  Trying to help her through it.)*

 

 **Oscar** (A surprisingly good cook)*

 

 **Mathilda aka Hilda** (Also great advice)*

 

 **Ursula** (Could be dangerous)

 

 **Lloyd** (Meh)

 

 **Camilla** (spring Variant also a great Big Sister literally since I’m so damn short!)*

 

 **Black Knight aka B.K** (Not a man of man words)

 

 **Est** (Little Pegasus Knight)

 

 **Narcian aka Narcissistic Bastard** (An idiot that I keep around to laugh at because I am a sadistic bitch at times.  Constantly gets pissed at being given the short end of duties. I dictate said duties...totally a sadistic bitch...)

 

 **Abel** (Has to be Stahl’s ancestor at some point...totally chill)

 

 **Xander** (Spring Variant has an untold desire to hide decorated eggs in the castle, should let him do that at some point for some fun)*

 

 **Gwendolyn aka Gwen** (Don’t ask how she can move in her armour...just don’t)

 

 **Jagen** **aka Veteran** (Veteran number 2)

 

 **Tiki** (Dragon Scion also too cute needs lots of hugs and several playmates)*

 

 **Barst** (Axe)

 

 **Legion** (Axe, Axe, Axe and did I say axe?  Dense as fuck)

 

 **Nowi** (regular variant, needs a lot of playtime, should let her play with little Tiki)*

 

 **Clarisse aka Clari** (my personal guard until I summoned Grimmy; does fight Grimmy on occasion to “get stronger” apparently)*

 

 **Cecilia** (Riding Mage Unit not that great)

 

 **Frederick** (Chrom’s butler and definitely hates Grimmy, won’t touch him because of me)

 

 **Oboro** (The one to turn to when you need new clothes, best tailor _ever_ )

 

 **Nephenee** (She talks with an accent she doesn’t like.  I’ve told her I don’t care and to talk normally around me.)

 

 **Berkut aka Proud Bastard** (Needs to work on his pride and manners.  Contracts are such lovely things sometimes...)

 

 **Faye** (Alm’s fangirl)

 

 **Valter** (Same as Niles)

 

 **Arvis** (Mildly unsettling)

 

 **Zephiel** (Needs some work)

 

 **Camus** (Poor guy practically needs help)

 

 **Saias** (Tactical advice welcome)

 

 **Finn** (Should have not summoned before Leif.  I’m not hearing the end of it)

 

 **Morgan aka Morgie** (Female, also my apprentice, though I don’t see why she should be.  Also apparently my daughter as well...)*

 

 **Seth** (Meh)

 

 **Cherche** (Also a skilled Tailor.  She should open shop with Oboro and I’d be happy to model with them even though I lack the body for it)

 

 **Gaius** (regular variant shipping with Tharja, Reflet agreed without hesitation.  Something tells me that Reflet does _not_ like Tharja)

 

 **Raven** (Revenge)

 

 **Fae** (Cinnamon roll 6 should make a playgroup for all these little kids)*

 

 **Dorcas** (Give the bloke a break Naga!)

 

 **Soleil aka Flirty** (Inigo’s daughter.  The damn genes are strong.  Also bi.)*

 

 **Rhajat** (Bi.  Definitely bi.  I asked and regretted asking in the same token.)*

 

 **Leon** (Same as Niles in that I wouldn’t have sex with this guy.  Also a mild idiot.)

 

 **Gordin** (Cinnamon Roll 7)

 

 **Soren** (Arrogant to a degree, thinks he’s the best.  Robin and Reflet beat him...is obsessed with Ike does give decent tactical advice at times.  When he's not being a dick.)

 

 **Kana aka Tiny** (male, also cinnamon roll, really needs to grow some more)*

 

 **Klein** (Noble)

 

 **Camilla** (regular variant, great big sister, Boobs Chan...)*

 

 **Suzukaze aka Kaze** (Shadow ninja...very hard to spot unless he wants you to see him.)

 

 **Jacob** (Kamui’s overzealous butler, fights Frederick a _lot_ and has yet to learn the art of manners.)

 

 **Lachesis aka Arrogant Bitch** (Seriously arrogant and holds her brother in high regard.  Grimmy mopped the floor with said brother and she hasn’t spoken to me since because I didn’t stop them fighting)

 

 **Alm** (Does not get along with Grimmy at all)

 

 **Hawkeye** (The guy who walks around without his shirt on)

 

 **Serra** (Me, me, me, me, me. Aka a worse version of Severa)

 

 **Cain** (Rash, likely Sully’s ancestor at some point)

 

 **Titania** (The only one I’ve seen make young Ike toe the line, frequently has to stand in and stop him fighting with Ephraim)

 

 **Takumi** (Not my type)

 

 **Priscilla** (Jealous much?)

 

 **Marth** (regular variant, relaxing to be around, though Grimmy hates it when I spend time with Marth)*

 

 **Julius** (Gives me the creeps)

 

 **Kagero** (Cover up that chest damn it!  Way too much breast for her own good.)

 

 **Boey** (Lazyish, will avoid training where he can)

 

 **Luke** (Needs to calm the fuck down)

 

 **Marth aka Mars** (Altean Groom, also wants to be with Ceada, regular Marth won’t allow it.  I’ve promised to try and summon the matching Ceada for Mars)*

 

 **Eldigan** (Got beat big time by Grimmy, picked the fight in the first place I haven’t seen Grimmy look so please as when he mopped the floor with this guy.  Joined the Summoner guard when he reached level 40 and has since apologised to Grimmy.)*

 

 **Amelia** (Cinnamon Roll 8)

 

 **Nanna** (Healing unit much nicer than her mother.)

 

 **Olivia** (Dance, dance, shy when she’s not dancing)*

 

 **Shigure** (Has a beautiful singing voice is also a good artist as well)*

 

 **Linus** (Mad...refers to missions as “hunting”)

 

 **Tharja aka Flower** (Bride obsessed with Robin, need to find her a Gaius to shippy ship ship)*

 

 **Roderick aka Rod** (Actually level headed)

 

 **Oliver** (EWW.  Would not have sex with _ever_.  The grossest one with too much body fat.)

 

 **Canas** (Bookworm.  Joins the ranks of Robin, Reflet, Grimmy and I)

 

 **Roy aka Ross** (Devotion Variant, too sweet, need to get him Lilian so I can shipity ship ship)

 

 **Lyon** (Not my type)

 

 **Sothe** (Not my type, gotta get Michiah for fucks sake)

 

 **Gaius aka Guire** (Summer Variant might ship with Flower)

 

 **Tana** (Summer Variant, really loves to swim, also flies too)

 

 **Marth aka Lucina** (to me _only_ to everyone else it’s **Mask** she was shocked to find out I knew her entire story.  However I am the occasional shoulder she leans on when she needs it.)*

 

 **Legault** (Assassin)

 

 **Maribelle** (Dire Damsel, also the most strict on my manners not that I needed it.)*

 

 **Leo** (Summer Variant like tomatoes lol)

 

 **Walhart aka Wally** (If I want to get a rise out of him)

 

 **Roy** (regular variant sweet kid shiping with Lilian for shenanigans between Eliwood and Hector when I get him)

 

 **Ares** (Not my type)

 

 **Tharja aka Crazy Stalker Lady aka Silver** (regular, shipping with Gaius ASAP)*

 

 **Takumi aka Tami** (empty Vessel has no idea what’s going on sometimes)

 

 **Grima aka Grimmy** (to me _only_ to everyone else he’s **Grima** , SINnamon roll 2 have had sex with)*

 

 **Eirika** (Mounted Mage)

 

 **Takumi aka Kumi** (Summer Variant Takumi)

 

 **Xander** (Hoshidan Dance Variant, is learning the traditional Hoshidan dances)*

 

 **Sheena** (A sacrifice to teach Grimmy an A skill, is well aware she's just fodder.)

 

 **Gray** (Smart arse)

 

 **Elincia** (Nice Pegasus Knight)

 

 **Arya** (Skilled with the Sword, also where’s Astra?)

 

 **Tobin** (Honest, I like it)

 

 **Clive** (Rich boy)

 

 **Arden** (Great guard)

 

 **Joshua** (Got into a fight with Grimmy...lost said fight to my amusement)

 

 **Veronica** (Brave Hero Variant, cinnamon roll and I really feel sorry for our Veronica)*

 

 **Reinhardt** **aka Blade Boy** (Sword wielder fights with Lief all the time)

 

 **Lief** (Fights with Reinhardt a _lot_ hates both of them for some foolish reason)

 

 **Marth** **aka Hero King Marth** (He's not convinced he's a hero, but all my Lucinas are having a hard time not getting excited with his arrival.)*

 

 **Jamke** (Hates ‘strange magic’ apparently, an archer who doesn’t get along with certain people)

 

 **Myrrh** (Little Dragon kid)

 

 **Ethlyn** (Mother hen, always telling me off about my appearance like Maribelle)*

 

 **Flora** (One of my favourite cinnamon rolls, I hated what happened in Birthwrong to her)*

 

 **Morgan** ( _Male_ , Apprentice number 2 also my son…)*

 

 **Celica** (Alm’s Girlfriend, ships are sailing)

 

 **Garon** (Yeah I don't fucking know how the fuck he's a hero too…)

 

 **Libra** (The calm one, and one of the few heroes Grimmy tolerates around me, if only for healing)*

 

 **Azura** (The songstress with an axe, loves to sing and is very good at it, would totally rather sing than fight if she has the choice.)*

 

 **Laegjarn** (Flying sword user.)

 

 **Sakura** (Princess of Hoshido, cinnamon roll, the only character from Birthwrong I can tolerate also joined the guard because she wanted to help.)*

 

 **Henry** (Halloween Version, loves to cause some trouble)*

 

 **Dorcas** (Halloween Version)

 

 **Nowi** (Halloween Version)*

 

 **Ophelia** (Owain's future daughter, she is like a female Owain that is just too cute not to have around)*

 

 **Marisa** (Miss aloof)

 

 **Hinoka** (Thighs chan 2.0 Kinshi addition)

 

 **Owain** (No seriously, legit Owain…)*

 

 **Celica** (The possessed version…)

 

 **Loki** (Legit can't figure out wtf she wants I swear she's got something between those breasts of hers)*

 

 **Aversa** (Too damn cute for her own good, really needs help to be free)*

 

 **Myrrh** (Halloween Version kinda cute, loves candy)

 

 **Genny** (A novelist in the making and one who I've had the pleasure of calling my friend and editor)*

 

 **Corrin** ( **Creamie** Dream Prince Version)*

 

 **Corrin** (New Year Variant)*

 

 **Eliwood** (Devotion Day Version)

 

 **Azura** (Tiny songstress version)*

 

 **Mikoto** (Kind and also very much a caring person, surprise, surprise.  Loves even when others are not her children)*

 

 **Kanna** (Female cinnamon roll too cute also under my care because she got attached to Grimmy and I)*

 

 **Kami** (Dream Kamui.)*

 

 **Ryoma** (Serious as fuck Samurai)

 

 **Ylgr** (Fjorm's little sister cute af and general troublemaker)*

 

 **Garnef** (OG evil guy…)

 

 **Surtr** (The fuck is he a hero?!  Well shit. This _is_ fucked up...next they'll have Validar in the fucking game…)

 

 **Mia** (She is looking for adventure)*

 

 **Silvia** (Dancer girl)

 

 **Grima** (Female edition...known as **Gimurei** by me only, is jealous of Grimmy)*

 

 **Laevatein** (Sister to Laegjarn, refers to herself as a weapon)

 

 **L'Arachel** (Mage lady who I have no clue about)

 

 **Brave Hector** (Not the hero I wanted.  But he's a nice dude)

 

 **Helbindi** (Mùspell general, gruff on the outside big softie on the inside)

 

 **Lucina** (aka **Legendary Lucina** follows me alot, doesn't understand how I am able to stop Grimmy from destruction)*

 

 **Hrìd** (Fjorm's older brother, sensible and easy enough to get along with)*

 

 **Sigurd** (Seliph's dad.  Seems pretty chill)*

 

 **Brave Lyn** (Lady of the Plains and all round a sweet lady)

 

 **Eir** (Princess of the dead likely to be a traitor somehow.)

 

 **Lewyn** (A Bard…)

 

 **Brave Roy** (Yeah totally did not expect him at all…)

 

 **Sanaki** (Not really that nice…)

 

 **Tana** (Regular edition…)

 

 **Christmas Robin** (aka **Secret Santa** , loves the festive time of year and tends to want to leave presents for everyone)*

 

 **Summer Camilla** (Just roll with it)

 

 **Silas** (The knight who just wants to help everyone)

 

 **Hrìd** (New Year Edition)*

 

 **Laegjarn** (New Year Edition)

 

 **Naesala** (First beast unit and a Raven.  Most welcome into our humble fold)

 

 **Tibarn** (The Hawk King.  The second beast to be added to the heroes.  The most level headed guy I've ever met.)

 

 **Karla** (The last sword user I ever wanted.  Prevented me from Lucina.)

 

 **Elincia** (The festival Princess known as **Elie** )

 

 **Elise** (Hostile Springs Edition.  Aka **Lisey** just because a pet name was needed)*

 

 **Sumia** (Maid of Flowers and joins the ranks of the Orders book lovers.  Sumia is a great friend to talk to about books, Grimmy was jealous at first but has since come to not mind her- probably because she's married to Henry XD)*

 

 **Linde** (aka **Linda** summer variant)

 

 **Karel** (Dude has some issues.  Not worth much just a random summon who seems to be fineish)

 

 **Ike** (Devotion Day Variant)

 

 **Micaiah** (Regular variant.  Sothe was most pleased I summoned her.  I was pissed because of the Orb cost.)

 

*The Heroes that are the heroes that are a part of the “Summoner Guard”.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joys of being a Summoner. Though Sharena and Hrìd did make an adorable couple, I had to wonder, could it really be possible for...

~~~Grima~~~

 

I glanced about the hall as the worms all moved about, really I wasn't entirely sure what I was thinking.  I spotted the Vessel with his mate and saw her shy blushing smile and a part of me wondered why that would be.  I quickly took a look at my own mate and saw that she was half smiling, “Hey! I'm going to toss the bouquet! Everyone get ready!” Sharena near yelled and Chloey chuckled,

“Oh boy...I wonder who'll get it.” She giggled until it hit her.  I would have snarled at the foolish worm but she'd not been facing the direction of her throw, and to my surprise Chloey caught it, despite the hit.  She blushed and said, “Oh...great...um...you guys...don't have the same...uh...tradition with the bouquet do you?”

I saw the others grin and to my surprise one of the wielders of that wretched Fang of Naga said, “What kind of tradition?” Marth- I think his name was asked and Chloey hesitated before meeting my eyes, her blue ones asking an unspoken question that I couldn't help but feel slightly smug over.  To hells with the fact others were there. She is _mine_.  I pulled her to me and didn't hesitate to claim her lips.   _She is mine_.  As I had that thought I grinned inwardly.  Perhaps this wasn't as complex as I thought it might be.  She mewled initially but I felt her sigh in relief. I heard some coughs but I chose to ignore them.  I wanted this moment with _my_ Chloey.  Only when I allowed us to draw apart did she answer that wretched child of Naga,

“Well, in my world if someone catches the bouquet it means they'll be the next person to get married.”

I tilted my head.  Ah yes, the idea of marriage.  I supposed it couldn't hurt to consider the idea, if my Chloey was.  As I had that thought I looked to her and could tell she was exhausted.  Instinct made my arm snake around her waist to hold her more securely to my side.  I would have to make certain that we were not disturbed. The others looked awed at Chloey's words and seemed to be frowning at the pair of us.  Almost as if they thought us quite ill suited for one another though they knew very little about how much she had affected me, though I wouldn't let them know that.  It was not for them to know.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

The wedding celebrations lasted a few hours and there was laughter and excitement all around as everyone let their hair down a little- except Frederick of course because he refused to ease up and like normal acted in the way I would call cautious.  Jagen as well. In fact all of the ‘Veterans’ seemed to be acting responsible for now, though I was surprised when they all tried to get me to let my own hair down. I politely declined the ale they bought me, “It'll just make me unwell…” and settled to relax in my own way.  I wasn't going to touch alcohol knowing that I was pregnant. Alfonse and Fjorm also seemed to hold back, keeping their twins entertained. Sharena and Hrìd both enjoyed their moment of dancing and of course I had to shake my head a little at the folly that was going down.

 

Grima simply picked a part of the wall to casually lean on as both Morgan and Morgie joined in with some of the other heroes in a game of some sort.  I smiled softly and then I rose. Grima shifted slightly as I headed over to see what food was available to eat.

 

Suffice to say I was feeling a little bit peckish and with all of the food that was there I was sure to find something that I would be alright to eat.  I was about to take a bite when Fae came barrelling past with Tiny and Kana, the three little dragons laughing happily as they were obviously playing with little Tiki and the two Nowis.  I smiled as I spotted the older Tiki’s content expression. I then noticed an arm quietly slip around my waist and Grima tugged me ever so slightly to his side. I leant on his shoulder and I felt him relax a little.  It was nice to see everyone enjoying themselves. Sharena was so brilliantly happy it was infectious. Alfonse wore a rare smile and the pair were talking animatedly about something- though I didn't know what it was. Nor did I actually care as I felt another more pressing need.  And it was a need that only I knew how to deal with. “Grimmy?” I asked softly and he tilted his head. He seemed to pick up on what I wanted.

 

~*~

 

No sooner had we reached the rooms that Hrìd said we could stay in I practically collapsed onto the bed with a sigh.  Too tired to bother getting changed I practically threw all of my clothing onto the floor and was half asleep when I heard an amused chuckle, “Surely you're not going to stay like that?” Grima asked as I nestled deeply into the covers,

“Yep.” I said tiredly, “It is just us so I don't see the problem.”

Grima chuckled quietly and felt his warmth beside me.  It was enough to just rest skin to skin and I was pretty sure I feel asleep.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I lay with Chloey nestled against me.  Apparently she did not mind laying without any clothing.  How unusual for her. Yet I couldn't deny that it was nice.  Each breath made me more acutely aware of how much I was enjoying the feel of her under my hands.  She was deliciously soft and as I drew her as close as I dared I felt...a different kind of warmth.  A warmth I realised I had not really felt until this particular moment. A warmth I _wanted_.  She was just perfect in this state, just the two of us.  Her scent filling me with a calm I found myself liking. If this was ideal, then maybe...maybe I was finally finding why Chrom was so adamant that bonds gave strength.  As I gazed over Chloey's sleeping form I began to wonder, what it was that drew me to her. My fragile little human.


	3. Chapter 2: Return to Earth

~~~Grima~~~

 

I woke to a pleasant sensation across my body and I smirked slightly, "Ah, so this was what you had planned hmm?" I caught her hand and heard a huff that was my favourite human pouting,

"I guess I was hoping you'd be up to it." She replied entwining her fingers with my own.  I chuckled,

"And why go through the motions of mating?" I asked as she managed to move to hover slightly above me,

"Because it feels good, and most people will pretty much do it when they feel like it." She said casually, "Because humans don't tend to have a heat cycle."

I would have disputed that claim but her aroused scent proved otherwise.  Though perhaps she was more correct than I assumed. Humans had weak senses compared to me after all and I could feel the mild need to take the lead.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I couldn't help it.  Like really couldn't help it.  I had felt like sex last night and now...I didn't just feel like it, I wanted it really badly.  As soon as that thought crossed my mind a groan escaped me as Grima managed to get me onto my back.  I was already eager and with his dick so close, I squirmed with impatience. He let out an amused snort and teased me with a single finger gently inserted into my vagina.  A groan of annoyance became a low moan of pleasure when a second joined it. I had a feeling he was up to something and that something was to make me beg for him. Although I caught the lustful expression in his eye when our lips met and I had to giggle softly.  We certainly didn't want anyone knowing we were up to something...or finding us in such an intimate position- at least I didn't. I knew Grima had not a care in the world of being seen. I was sure he was going to keep teasing me but he seemed to have a plan. My goal was to be taken along for the ride, so when he withdrew his fingers I pouted again, but soon gave a full blown lustful wanton moan of delight as he hit the sweet spot I had hoped he would.

 

His cock pressed deeply and powerfully and I was in heaven.  The feeling of euphoria he was bringing me well worth the earlier teasing as he gave me the very thing I needed right then.  I struggled to keep my voice down and I was sure he was enjoying this immensely. I supposed even he needed the occasional sex to keep himself happy, it was better than him starting wars at any rate.  I would have to find him something to ease off that tension…

 

I was quickly over come from that line of thinking as I hit an intense orgasm.  My body quaked and I could feel myself needing  _ more _ though I didn't want to push my luck.

 

~*~

 

The first sign of trouble we had was when there was a knock on the door.  I wasn't dressed and Grima was in the middle of making me lose my sanity chasing my second orgasm in one morning.  How Grima had known I was receptive to another round I didn't really know but I'd be fucked if I said no. Because fuck yes I  _ needed _ it.  I almost didn't care as I let out an obscene moan for not the first time in one morning.  I was sure I cried his name out as I hit my second orgasm. As I came down from the high, the door opened to reveal Loki with a shit eating grin on her face, "Oopsie~" she giggled, "I should head out but...well we've got something you might want to have a look at, both of you."

"Right...give us enough time to get ready and we'll be there for breakfast." I said trying not to get flustered.  Loki giggled, "Also don't go overboard on the details Loki." I warned and she laughed,

"Of course I won't~"

I sighed.  Getting up was annoying as the air was cold.  Getting dressed was equally annoying. At least I had Grima to erm help….

 

Which wasn't actually what happened.

 

~*~

 

There was a lot of laughter when we  _ finally _ made it to breakfast after I'd had at least five orgasms.  Though to be fair I should have expected myself to need that much sex.

 

Thankfully it wasn't too bad, though we could have done without Loki interrupting us like that.  I talked with Sharena and Alfonse and for a while it seemed that things were about to get crazy.

 

How?

 

Well they found a gate leading to my world of course.  It was old and didn't look to stable but with a bit of luck it would allow me to travel back and forth between Askr and my world.  It also meant that I would have to work out who would come with me- aside from Grima, Morgan and Morgie of course since Alfonse wasn't sure if it was safe or not though I assured him it would mostly be fine.  He did explain that Breidablik would need to stay close to me while I was in my world, which I guessed was necessary but then again…

 

We travelled to where the gate was found and Alfonse had to focus, I gripped Breidablik and watched as the gateway opened.  I knew the moment it opened that it was the one. Alfonse stood panting as I blinked, "This is...I don't have the words, but I know it'll be the safest place for the time being.  Al, if you need me to come back, send Feh okay."

He nodded and I gave him a brief hug, "Be careful Summoner." he said,

"Come on Al, I'll have Grimmy with me, and Morgan and Morgie as well as Mask.  I'll be fine, but I'll still be careful." I assure him, "We won't be longer than it takes for the little one to be strong enough to return." I promised.  He nodded and Grima was quick to hold my arm. We walked to the gate and it wasn't like most of the movies made it out to be.

 

~~~???~~~

 

The sounds changed.  The heartbeat was calm and the faintest voice spoke calmly.  I could not tell what that voice was but it was the owner of the heartbeat.  It was loud before but now it was quiet and hard to make out. "...ma...re...ho…"

The words don't make sense but I know the voice is talking to someone...but I don't know...I need to grow more.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

We stepped through the gate and I had to laugh softly.  Grima tilted his head and I could see the windows still letting light through to the room in which we'd ended up in.  "So where are we exactly?" He asked me as the two Morgans arrived with Lucina, with Mask, "Grima, we're in my home." I explained, "This is where I was before being pulled to Askr."

I had to sigh.  The mess was about as normal as I had been on the day I "left".  Though to be fair I was planning a trip to the library for about a couple of hours with a mate of mine swinging by to pick me up for lunch.  That the clothes were still where I'd left them...Mask had her blade in hand and she blinked, "What is that?!" She cried and I had to chuckle,

"Wow...I have some explaining to do clearly." I chuckled, "First off that's a light and that is my computer…"

 

By the time I'd sorted out what was going on my phone rang and I answered it, "Hello Chloey speaking-"

" _Hey Chloey, as formal as ever huh?  You still up for lunch_?" I blinked in surprise,

"Kimmy?!  Umm sure, mind if we have some...extra people join us?  I kind of forgot we'd planned for lunch..."

" _Oh, so would you like me to come over to your place_?"

"Yeah, sure mate.  Would you be able to bring some snacks?" I said calming, I was glad the particular friend who'd called was also pretty laid back.  I quickly left my room and started to check to see what if any food was available to make a lunch for six people,

" _Sure.  I'll be a while is that okay_?"

"Yeah that's fine." I said as I checked the cupboards.  Thankfully there was enough food, "See you when you get here." I barely hung up when Mask came and said,

"Chloey…"

"We've got a bit of time and I'll have to get you guys to look like you fit in, so we won't need weapons okay?"

I also had to work out where to get everyone to sleep and…

"Oh shit…" I groaned, "Lunch too...fuck." I sighed.  The joys of being in my world. I could see the Morgans in awe and Grima was at my elbow, his eyes taking it all in.  "Okay, we're going to need some back up…"


End file.
